coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9811 (3rd July 2019)
Plot Peter, Carla and Simon arrive back from Carlisle. Still on heavy medication, Carla is drowsy but lucid. Geoff treats Yasmeen to a champagne breakfast. Roy gives Carla and Peter leave to use the flat for as long as they wish. Maria is shocked by the X-rated replies to her dating profile. Checking it over, Bethany informs her that "Netflix and chill" has an unfortunate double meaning. Maria deletes the app. Encouraged by Leanne, Nick starts to use his brain injury against David, claiming that his brother took advantage of his condition to manipulate him into helping defraud Audrey. Paula orders a forensic psychiatric report on Nick and relays the news to Imran, who warns David that it's devastating to his case. Sean reports that his date was snogging somebody else by the time he got there and blames Paul's text for scaring him off. Paul is put out when Billy chooses a family meal over a date with him. Nick defends his use of dirty tactics; he'll do anything to keep his family together. Geoff sorts out Yasmeen's insurance claim. Yasmeen doesn't care as the photo of Kal the thief took is irreplaceable. She's deeply hurt when Geoff suggests that it's better it's gone as it'll help her move on. Carla packs Peter off to an AA meeting while she checks in at the factory. Only Sally and Sean show her compassion, with Beth proving especially hostile. Peter panics when he finds Roy nodding off in the flat and Carla missing. Finding a note on the table saying she'll be back soon, Roy thinks they should trust her but Peter isn't willing to take the risk and searches for her. Geoff erects a large photo of Kal in Yasmeen's hallway to show how sorry he is for his tactless comments. Peter finds Carla at the community centre moments after she's told the staff that she's giving them her share of the factory. David hits back at Nick by telling Imran that he's the factory roof saboteur. He cites Nick's previous comments about expecting a windfall and wishing the factory would burn down as evidence for his accusation. Imran is over the moon at being able to bring Rana's killer to justice. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Scott Heritage - James Doherty Places *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jamila House *Barlow Legal Services *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North Notes *Last appearance of Simon Barlow until 6th November 2019. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter and Carla return from Carlisle and move back into Roy's flat; and David is angry to hear about Nick's latest attempt to stay out of prison. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,357,107 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes